


Lazy Bones

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Job, Conjured Anal Sex, Conjured Rimming, Ghost Appendages, Hand Job, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spending a whole day doing nothing can make any skeleton wonder how much their brother loves them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Bones

**Author's Note:**

> I'm glad people enjoy me writing for these two, because I love them so much.

"If you don't move, I'm gonna get a crick in my neck, bro," grinned Sans, petting over his brother's skull as Papyrus nuzzled into his neck on the couch.

The taller skeleton whined slightly as Sans nearly nudged his digits into his eye sockets, "Fine! Just give me a second." Sitting up, he fixed his shirt a bit back over his ribs, "Sans, did you lift my top?" He grew warm in his face as he noticed the slight chips within the bones. "You felt me up, too!"

Sans gave feigned shock, quickly switching to winking, "Mm, so what? I just constantly wanna-"

"Sans-"

"-jump your bones!" Sans finished, stretching his head side to side, peering over to Papyrus with a grin at the scoffing. "Don't act like you don't like it." The chubby skeleton wiped drool from his jacket, "But if it really does bother you, I won't do it anymore. Sound good, bro?"

"I'm just worried the Great Papyrus will get boring for you! Then what, Sans? You'll just move on to another, leaving me in a puddle of my tears." Papyrus crossed his arms, looking down at his knee bones in distress.

Sans blinked multiple times, "Whoa, you really think I'm like that? I can talk some game, but really, I don't have eyes for anyone but you. Or, well, technically in general."

Papyrus laughed a bit, sniffling, peering over to his brother, "You mean it?"

The smaller scooted so he could rest his head against Papyrus' chest, running a hand up the tights that came with the costume Papyrus always adorned, "Hell yeah, I love you."

"More than I love you?" Wondered Papyrus, his legs trying to cross to hide his quickly triggered ghost cock.

Sans used a hand to lift a leg up, knowing how flexible Papyrus was, "Maybe. Depends on how much you love me, I suppose." He smirked at the way the erection formed just from his rubbing over the thigh.

Papyrus cleared his throat, blushing, "May I do something to prove how much I care about you, Sans?" His gloves caught the hand making him hard, squeezing it a bit. 

Nodding, Sans looked up with a grin, "Well, can't say no to someone who asks so nicely." He didn't expect to get shoved onto his back on the couch, but accepted the tongue dipping in between his teeth. "Shit," he breathed as his tongue was sucked on for a moment. If he had skin on his neck, he was sure the teeth would've left a hickey.

The taller skeleton opened the jacket to lap along the ribs, dipping the flat of his tongue down to try and wrap it around the underside. "Feel good?" Papyrus asked the best he could, eyes blinking slowly as he heard a moan in response as he ripped down the pants.

Papyrus pulled his face back, finding when he shifted his spine ground over the cock of his brother. Blushing and grinning, he looked back up, "Nyeh! You really want me, don't you?" When the smaller skeleton didn't fess up, he grabbed the spine to earn a choking noise. "Say it!"

Sans panted and grabbed the wrist, "Don't! Please, bro, don't." His eyes rolled back in his head as Papyrus pumped him anyways, making him keen and spread his legs as his cock dribbled precum down the front of his shorts. "Oh man!"

"Guess always teasing me has its consequences!" Exclaimed Papyrus, eyes shining as he watched the usually calm Sans begin to drool and sob as he jerked along the spine. He leaned in to lick along the cheek as he tugged down the shorts enough to see what a mess the ghostly erection became. "Sans, do you want to mess up this couch?"

"Bro," he choked out, weakly kicking off the shorts in order to spread his legs wide. "Please touch me other places. I can't cum without your mercy." 

Papyrus was about to retort how Sans came countless times without his help, but then he noticed a blue hole forming by the tailbone. "Wowie, how did you do that, Sans? It's almost like-"

"Magic!" Finished Sans in a huff, too wound up no thanks to the hand on his spine. "Let my spine go, and jerk off my other bone, will you?" He stuck fingers into the hole, moaning pitifully.

Papyrus gathered spit on his tongue before moving his hand away from the spine. After getting some saliva to drip on the bone, he moved to lick on the erection.

Sans squirmed and gasped as the erection went in the mouth, biting on a finger to keep from being too loud. The tongue slid down to his conjured hole, making him cry out as the tongue rasped along it slowly, eager for more. Releasing his finger from his teeth, he looked down to find Papyrus eagerly playing along his entrance with the slick tongue, "Bro, damn it!" 

Papyrus moved between the shaft and pucker, ghostly spit getting all over the bones by the time he decided to just jab his tongue into the entrance. His glove wrapped around the cock, making Sans cry out when he pumped it eagerly, "Ooh, you're so loud! Makes me wonder what it'll sound like when something else is inside."

Sans rubbed his chest, nearly snapping off a rib in his need, "Papyrus! Papyrus, please, I'll do anything, just fuck me." He blushed as he felt his brother lick up his body, pumping away like he hadn't before. "Bro," he sobbed, licking weakly at Papyrus' grinning teeth.

The lanky skeleton hiked the big boned legs up around his hips so he could position his erection at the entrance. "You're so lazy, I'm surprised I don't do this all the time. Lazy bones." Papyrus let Sans bite into his neck as he slid himself inside. "Sans!" He gasped, eyes wide as he felt the entrance clamp down on him.

Gripping the shirt, Sans growled slightly at how only he was undressed. But with the cock pressing in faster and faster, he let his tongue fall out for him to offer Papyrus even half of this pleasure back. Earning giggles, he grumbled and shakily reached down a hand to pump at the exposed spine.

The thrusting grew uneven when Papyrus felt himself get touched with such a strong sensation. "Sans," he gasped, clinging to the armrest so he could pound more intensely to keep Sans satisfied. "Sans, does this feel good? Are you pleased?"

"Yeah," choked out Sans, "the best. Holy shit, I'm gonna blow, bro. You better run for cover." He laughed until he actually came, shouting as his head fall back against the cushion. 

Papyrus didn't last much longer, but he did have Sans still resting as his cum filled up the tightened insides. When he noticed the conjured entrance was fading, he took off a glove to do his best not to get too much of a mess on the couch. He leaned back to rest his back on the couch, panting and willing away his cock.

With his own ghostly appendage removed, Sans got onto his knees to crawl over and lay his head on the bony legs. "I'm beat."

"Sans! I want to know who loves who more!" Papyrus used his remaining glove to rub possessively over the head when he heard heavy breathing. "Fine, I guess..." Papyrus smiled proudly, "I guess I win."

"You don't," muttered Sans, earning a scowl, only getting him to sleep better.


End file.
